There's No Use Fighting it
by Salitice
Summary: John unexpectedly falls into heat and forgets to warn Sherlock. So what happens when Sherlock comes home to John in the throws of his heat? Omega!verse, Oneshot, M\M, and extreme slash you have been warned! This is my first fic so please R


**AN: Hi guys so this is my first fanfic I've posted. Ever. It's just a oneshot, and pretty much PWP. I don'y have a Beta to look over my work so please forgive me for any mistakes and feel free to message me if you feel the need to correct any noticeable errors and I promise to try and get on it lol. R&R please hope you enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: M/M, JohnLock Slash, Omega!Verse, and sexy times. If thats not your thing then I suggest not reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: SHERLOCK IS PROPERTY OF BBC AND SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYAL. **If I DID own it Sherlock and John would've fucked already.

There's No Use Fighting It

His heat had hit him unexpectedly and fast, one moment John was standing in the tea isle at Tesco's minding his own business and the next he had felt that fever begin to creep in. At first he had thought that he had maybe caught something at the clinic, but soon after the sensitivity hit him like a train, everything seemed sharper, he could hear the girls whispering over three aisles away from him, the scents of all the foods and people assaulted his nose, and everything seemed suddenly much too bright. John had swore quietly while trying to reign in his senses to something manageable before he abandoned his empty basket in the aisle and escaped from the store, not without gaining a few hungry looks from very interested alphas. John kept his head down and sped up checking behind to make sure he didn't have anyone following him. That would be the last thing he needed.

Seeing 221b, John let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He unlocked the door with shaking hands before bolting it behind him, he ran up all the stairs and leaned panting against his closed bedroom door. John rid himself of his clothing groaning at the slick that was leaking from between his thighs. Crawling onto his bed a small moan escaped past his lips. Gods John could already feel the need to be filled, marked, and claimed. He writhed, hands descending, he rubbed his sensitive hole with the pad of his finger and whined turning needier at the contact. He slid a finger inside himself, his natural lubrication produced by his heat making it slide in easily. John moaned louder this time the intrusion feeling so good, he twisted and pumped it in and out of himself quickly adding a second and then third as his need grew. His breathing had become deep and desperate, even confined to his room he could smell him, Sherlock, alpha, _his alpha _his brain chirped. John whimpered, oh god how he wished that to be true. It _ached_ he wanted it so badly. Johns breaths turned more and more into gasps and moans and his hip moved trying to push his fingers in impossibly deeper. Moaning in frustration John reached over to his nightstand and dug blindly in the drawer looking for something to replace his fingers, something bigger. The toy wasn't as big as a real alpha cock, and it didn't have the built in knotting function he'd seen in some more expensive models but it would suit his needs, and perhaps help settle the needy ache building in his gut.

"John," Sherlock's voice sounded from outside his door. John froze, mind reeling, in the chaos he had forgotten to text his flatmate and warm him about his own sudden heat.

"Sh-Sherlock?"

The door handle rattled, "Open the door John."

"N-No I can't" John winced wishing his voice didn't sound so pleading.

"Yes John, I know you want to. Let me in."

"No Sherlock, you're not thinking clearly."

"John, let me in, god you smell so good John. I know you want me, I can make you feel so good."

John couldn't help the moan that slipped out at Sherlock's words, how excruciating it was to hold himself back from staggering over to the door and jumping on the alpha on the other side.

"See John you want me, I can smell and hear your desire. Let me take care of you John." Sherlock added hearing John's moaning.

"I can't Sherlock- We can't, if it wasn't for- for my heat, you'd never want this!" John argued trying to hold back the pathetic whimpers that were building up in his throat.

John was convinced he was going mad, trapped, surrounded by the scent of Alpha, of Sherlock, which was wafting temptingly through the door. He clenched his left hand into the sheets, trying to reign in his self control.

John heard a quiet growl from behind the door before the handle jangled more forcefully than before.

"What? Enough John, let me in; we both want this! I'll knot you so good, fill you right up!"

John could scent Sherlock's aroma change slightly and shivered knowing the alpha was pleasuring himself just beyond his reach. John could restrain his whimpering this time. he got a hold of the toy he had been ignoring, since he heard Sherlock's deep baritone, he removed his fingers and pushed the toy roughly into himself with a loud moan. Oh it was so satisfying to have something larger than his fingers stretching him, he twisted and pumped it hoping to relieve some of the tension with a first orgasm.

A loud thud on the door made John freeze his movements.

"Stop! Take that out, _now_!" Sherlock commanded.

John let out his own growl of frustration, "I _NEED_ it Sherlock!"

"NO! Take out that disgusting _thing_ this instant!"

John whimpered unable to disobey Sherlock when the alpha spoke with such authority, it made the omega in him submit immediately. With a sinking feeling John removed the toy and reapplied his fingers. The lack of the toy made him feel empty despite his fingers and he writhed helplessly against the sweat dampened sheets. John wanted so much more than this, he did want Sherlock so bloody desperately. Another waft of Sherlock's scent sent John into near hysterics, it was so teasing to have it wrapped around him so thickly, cloying, and inviting. The door banged again.

"John..."

John closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore Sherlock without any success. He grasped his own rock hard cock and began to firmly pump it in time with when he thrust his fingers into himself.

"Stop John, you can't cum unless it's from my cock!" Sherlock snarled angrily.

John immediately let go and hit the bed next to him absolutely furious.

"You can't tell me what to do you're not _my alpha!_" John yelled petulantly.

Sherlock growled loudly, and angrily and threw himself against the door enraged at the omega's accusation. John heard a sharp crack and then snap as the lock broke from the sheer force of the assault. John gasped in surprise as the door opened a couple of inches; the door stuck just after on the throw blanket John had placed on the ground behind it earlier.

Sherlock growled at the door wanting it to open further. John's head fell back against his pillows at the scent that wafted in through the crack, his thighs and arse becoming even wetter at the onslaught.

"My omega, _mine!_" Sherlock growled.

John shivered, "Yes, oh gods yes." He couldn't help but whimper quietly, It must not have been quiet enough because the next second Sherlock was in the room and crawling on top of him, nuzzling up his chest and into John's neck licking and nipping at the skin as he went.

John groaned loudly, "Sh-Sherlock!" baring his neck to the alpha, submitting. Sherlock hummed content, pleased that his omega was now finally behaving so well. John let out a breath and tangled his hands into Sherlock's curls; there was no longer any point fighting it, there was no way he would be able to push away the alpha who was so intent on him, even if he did want to, which he most definitely didn't. If Sherlock regretted sharing in John's heat then he would just face it tomorrow. Until then he would give in and enjoy it like he had been longing to for so very long.

"_Mine!" _Sherlock growled possessively rubbing John's lower stomach, as suck suckled on his neck intent on leaving a mark to show everyone that this omega was his.

"Yes, yes, yours, all yours Sherlock." John replied breathily.

Sherlock's other hand explored downwards, feeling down and then back up John's slick thighs and to his entrance which he rubbed teasingly groaning. "Mm, feel how wet you are John, your body's just begging to be fucked, taken by my fat alpha cock." He pushed two of his own fingers inside John's tight heat and groaned.

"Yes Sherlock, fuck me! Please fuck me!" John was practically sobbing with need now having his alpha so close to him, so willing to take and claim him.

Not bothering with his shirt Sherlock pushed his trousers and pants down the rest of the way and kicked them to the floor before lining up and thrusting roughly into John below him. John screamed in pained pleasure as he was stretched around Sherlock's huge cock. John's pleasured moans urged Sherlock on fucking his omega faster and harder.

"Oh you're so tight John, You're not going to be able to walk after this, I'll make sure of it! Ahh, you're so nice and wet, and it's all for me, mine all _mine!_"

"Ahhh! Fuuuuuck, yes yours, all yours Sherlock. Your cock is so _big_, I want it all" John moaned wrapping his legs over the alphas hips. "I want it Sherlock, nnaaaahh! Give me your knot, fill me right up!" John was gasping nothing had ever felt so good, so right, he was finding it harder and harder to breath, to do anything except beg his alpha to continue fucking him.

"Yes, my omega, mine! I'll knot you so good, all mine"

John could feel the knot at the base of Sherlock's beginning to swell in response to his heat. John groaned raking his nails down the alphas back, clawing, trying to find purchase. Sherlock's hand came down and began stroking his cock in time with his thrusting, making John thrash under him. It was almost too much, all the sensations merging together in his brain. John tensed, arching into Sherlock as his orgasm hit him powerfully. Sherlock groaned as John tightened around him and with a final sharp thrust pushed his knot into the omega, locking them together.

As Sherlock came, locked together with john he bit hard into Johns neck over his scent gland, officially bonding with him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him even closer as the omega came down from his intense orgasm. Sherlock licked apologetically at the bond bite which was bleeding ever so slightly. Finally when his breathing was back under control John allowed himself to bask in the feeling of being surrounded by his alpha. _His alpha_. The thought made John pause, Sherlock had bonded with him. Binding them together, permanently, as a alpha and omega pair. John's heartbeat picked up as he began to panic, Sherlock was going to hate him, send him away for this. John couldn't bear the thought of not being around Sherlock, whether it being following him around on cases or sitting around 221b with a nice cuppa. John's breathing became problematic again as he descended further into a panic attack. Suddenly Sherlock's arms squeezed him tighter.

"No. Stop that." The alpha demanded softly.

"God Sherlock, I'm sorry." John swallowed thickly close to tears.

Sherlock nuzzled the back of John's neck.

"Stop thinking such horrid thoughts, and don't apologize, I wanted this."

John froze, "What? You _wanted _to bond with me?"

"Yes, of course I did." Sherlock sounded a little annoyed as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-" John was cut off as Sherlock rocked his hips forward causing John to moan.

"Enough, sleep now."

Weariness descended upon him somewhat belatedly. John could scarcely believe it. He was bonded to Sherlock Holmes, the alpha he had wanted ever since he had laid eyes on him, and apparently the alpha had wanted him too. A warmth spread throughout John as he drifted off into sleep, wrapped in Sherlock's arms, he had never been so happy in his life. Somehow everything had worked out perfectly.


End file.
